<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кровь, вино и похоть by collidolasky, WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693064">Кровь, вино и похоть</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/collidolasky/pseuds/collidolasky'>collidolasky</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021'>WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collage, Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Nudity, Oral Sex, Vampire Sex, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/collidolasky/pseuds/collidolasky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Автор: https://twitter.com/regwilchill</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna Henrietta|Orianna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кровь, вино и похоть</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://ibb.co/brLV52k">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Автор: https://twitter.com/regwilchill</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>